cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
United Kingdom of the Faroe Islands
The United Kingdom of the Faroe Islands (known as Pauls Britain In-Game) is a growing, developing, and old nation at over 200 days old with citizens primarily of British ethnicity whose religion is Christianity. Its technology is progressing moderately and its citizens enjoy an average amount of technological improvements within the nation. Its citizens pay moderately high tax rates and they are somewhat unhappy in their work environments as a result. The citizens of the Faroe Islands work diligently to produce Sugar and Fish as tradable resources for their nation. It is an aggressive country that some say has an itch for war. It believes nuclear weapons are necessary for the security of its people. The military of the Faroe Islands has been positioned at all border crossings and is arresting all drug traffickers. The Faroe Islands allows its citizens to protest their government but uses a strong police force to monitor things and arrest lawbreakers. It has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. The Faroe Islands believes in the freedom of speech and feels that it is every citizen's right to speak freely about their government. The government gives foreign aid when it can, but looks to take care of its own people first. The Faroe Islands will not make deals with another country that has a poor history of inhuman treatment of its citizens. History During World War Two the UK made a pre-emptive but friendly invasion and occupation of the Faroe Islands to prevent a German invasion. They left soon after the war leaving the Faroe Islands with the status of an independent nation. Such was the like however for the British, a new political party lead by Paul M obtained government. The official name of the Faroe Islands was changed to the United Kingdom of Pauls Britain, due to popularity of the new Prime Minister. The nation became a state of the Monarchy of the United Kingdom and member of the Commonwealth of Nations. As of 2010 the government including Paul M have changed the official name to United Kingdom of the Faroe Islands. The Cold War During the cold war the Faroe Islands created an interlocking air defence system with Great Britain. The primary concern was the Russian air force and its growing range of strategic bombers. At the systems high the Faroe Islands operated 100 fighters. The main objective of the system for the Faroe Islands was to play a fighter role. Fighters from the Faroe Islands would scramble at the same time as British fighters creating a much wider area of defence. Fighters would often intercept Russian bombers during training missions when they got close to Faroe or British air space. The air defence system would remain active until after the Cold War, it was officially cancelled in 1995. Air Force of the Faroe Islands The Air Force of the Faroe Islands first came to being in the 1960s during the Cold War as part of an interlocking air defense system with Great Britain. Aircraft During the 1950s the Royal Air Force used the North American F-86 Sabre while they waited for their own jet fighters. After receiving their own fighters the F-86s were donated to the Faroe Islands to form the Air Force of the Faroe Islands. They are still in active service with the air force and will continue to serve until at least 2020. Although Great Britain no longer has a bomber force, the Faroe Islands kept a small number of bombers operational. The Handley Page Victor is the only V Bomber and bomber in general to see service with the Faroe Islands. It is still in active service since it was first introduced to the air force in 1975, although the number of Victors in service has decreased since then. The air force also has a number of Tomahawk missiles which are fired from several air force bases across the Faroe Islands. They were acquired during the 1990s at the same time as Great Britain acquired there Tomahawk missiles. Political History Grand Global Alliance A few days after the creation of the Faroe Islands, Paul M joined the Grand Global Alliance (GGA). Within the alliance Paul M is a member of the Ministry of Recruitment (MoR) and the Ministry of Communications (MoC). In both Ministries he performs what you might consider low level duties but is happy. The two main jobs performed by Paul M are General Recruitment and Writer for the Grand Global Report (GGR). Recruitment Video Paul M is probably best known for the creation of a very proffesional looking recruitment video named "We Are The Grand Global Alliance" which can be seen over on YouTube. The humour used within the video is described by Paul M as being a tribute to the style of humour he found within the Grand Global Alliance. Wars Karma War During the Karma War the Faroe Islands fought for the Grand Global Alliance. Due to economic cooperation, the islands were not at full fighting strength at the outbreak of war. Therefore much of the war was fought on a defensive basis with only few offensive operations. The islands lost most of there Infrastructure and Technology. It was several weeks later before any aid could be sent. The government struggled to keep control of the situation as civilian riots broke out and the nation when into a full state of Anarchy. Aid was received about a month later and was immediately put into use. It was used mainly to develop basic Infrastructure which could then be developed further during the recovery process. By the end of the war over 4,000 soldiers had been lost on several fronts. Aftermath Since the end of the Karma War, the forces of the Faroe Islands were put on Defcon 1 several times. There were however no engagements and forces were told to stand down. TOP-C&G War On the afternoon of February 6, 2010 the Faroe Islands entered the TOP-C&G War in support of the Grand Global Alliance. Early fighting was heavy and casualties were high. A number of F-86 Sabres were shot down over enemy ground and several cruise missiles were launched. Victories were achieved however by the deployed forces. Category:Green team Category:Member of Grand Global Alliance Category:Deleted nations